


Mind and body

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Interrogation, Loss of Virginity, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is ready to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind and body

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- broken

 

 

Bellatrix laughs hysterically as she removes the big dildo from Hermione’s body. She looks at the black phallus, smeared with the younger girl’s whitish fluids and blood.

“So you were a virgin after all,” the witch purrs before licking the toy clean again. She walks around the table Hermione is tied to, not being able to move. She stopped screaming a while ago, and when Bellatrix now looks into these brown eyes, once full with scorn and defiance, there is nothing left.

“But now you’re broken, mind and body … so won’t you finally tell me what I want to know?”

Hermione’s face stays blank as she manages to simply nod.

 


End file.
